(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates in general to launch vehicle stage separation, and in particular to a separating connector assembly system for a two-stage reusable launch vehicle wherein cold gas pressurization expands pressure-expandable nuts initially secured to bolts bridging between the two stages to thereby produce bolt release and subsequent stage separation simultaneous with bolt capture for reuse.
While separable launch vehicles such as those deployed in space exploration have been used for a number of years, the separation event itself, whereby stage separation is made to occur, generally has involved either the use of explosive pyrotechnics or the use of mechanical engagement devices to accomplish the separation of bolts or bolt-like connectors from respective retention nuts or nut-like connectors. With respect to the former approach, hot gases have been used to influence expansion-contraction properties of connectors in causing their respective releases from each other. With respect to the latter approach, connector hardware itself is fashioned to be mechanically manipulated on command to accomplish separation.
While the above described techniques permit stage separation, such separation can be burdensome because of specialized conditions, tools, and the like that must be employed for successful operations. Consequently, a need is present for a readily usable separation system that provides effective release while capturing connector components for subsequent reuse. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a separating connector assembly system for a two-stage reusable launch vehicle where cold pressurized gas can be employed to pneumatically separate respective bolts from respective nuts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a separating connector assembly system in which a single manifold delivers pressurized gas substantially simultaneously to all connectors of the system for uniformly timed releases.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a separating nut assembly system where components thereof are retained with separated stages for re-assembly and reuse.
These and other object of the invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.
The present invention is a separating connector assembly system for a reusable launch vehicle having at least first and second stages. The system includes a plurality of separating connector assemblies each having a gas pressurizable first chamber securable within the first stage of the launch vehicle and a second chamber securable within the second stage of the launch vehicle such that the first and second chambers are in alignment with each other. The system further includes a bolt and nut assembly comprising a bolt and a pressure-expandable nut, with the bolt projecting from the second chamber into the first chamber and engaged under atmospheric pressure with the nut which is disposed in the first chamber. Pressurized gas is made available from a pressurized gas-containing single manifold in communication with each first chamber such that pressurized gas is simultaneously delivered to all first chambers for substantially simultaneously expanding all pressure-expandable nuts and releasing all respective bolts from these nuts.
The invention includes methodology incorporating the above-described system for accomplishing disconnection Qf first and second stages from each other, as well as inclusion of a standard pyrotechnic force for separating the first and second stages of the launch vehicle from each other. The present invention thus provides efficient and effective stage separation of a launch vehicle while permitting re-setting and subsequent reuse of all components upon high-pressure dissipation.